That Nervous Feeling
by Lilly5603
Summary: Ally has life-changing news for everyone. How will it affect everyone. This is just a story of the consequences of Ally's mistakes and how she'll deal with it. Stupid summary, but good story. So click it, you won't regret it...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Allison Marie Dawson-Moon. But you can just call me Ally for short. Last time you probably saw me, I was sixteen working at Sonic Boom and writing songs for Austin Moon. A lot has changed from then. I completed high school, started dating Austin at around seventeen and didn't go to collage and moved out of my parent's home and got married. There were many ups and downs of my life. And I want to share them with you... let's start from days before my sweet sixteen.

* * *

There was about five more days till my birthday. Everything was picture perfect. Normally my dad was cheap, but mom convinced him to make it a grand and memorable affair. I think it was then where everything went downhill.

They were always fighting about money. What should be there and what was not needed. Mom was in all my favour, y my dad was tight on money. They fought about it all the time. I remember sitting on the staircase watching them yell and shout at one another. I would here the noise and climb out of bed and watch with sad eyes. They never knew, they were too busy fighting. I suspected a divorce, but never thought it would happen.

One night a huge ugly fight came on. The night before my birthday. My mom slapped dad and he lost it and walked out the door. I heard mom sight before glancing at the stairs where she saw me.

"Ally-"

"Save it mom!" I yell crying. I couldn't believe that just happened. I ran out of the room and through the pouring rain. I make my way four blocks down to the familiar house of Austin Moon. I was cold, wet and on the verge of getting the flu when I knocked on his door. He opened at once when he looked sleepily out the peep-hole to see who it was

"Ally!? What happened?" he asked ushering me inside.

I broke down that night. The first time he saw me cry. I told him all that happened while drinking hot coco at the fire side wrapped in blankets. We fell asleep while watching a movie. And that was the night I realised I might have loved Austin more than a friend.

* * *

The day was finally here. My sweet sixteen. I was in my room doing my hair while Trish fixed my make-up.

"Well, looks like it's time," she had said.

"Thanks for all the help Trish," I had replied.

"Anything for my BFF," she had said laughing and I joined her.

* * *

The party was awesome. I tried to be with both my parents but it was hard. You could feel the tension between them both.

I hunted up and down, north and south for the one person who could make me feel better. Austin.

But he was not found. Then there was the cake and the cutting of the cake. When I had to choose who to cut it with, I chose Trish, since Austin was not here, apparently. The cake was chocolate with strawberry icing. On it was a picture of all four of us, Austin, Dez, Trish and me on the beach on summer day. And beneath it was _Happy 16th Birthday_ _Ally! _

It was time to open presents, I saw the mob of blond hair. Every gift I got was amazing. But I was looking forward to Austin's gift in particular.

I was defiantly shocked to open it and find a diamond necklace. I gasped. It was the most beautiful and precious thing in the world. I guess he must've seen me stare at it everything we pass the jewellery shop.

He smiled sheepishly. And I ran and hugged him. I knew this must have cost him a fortune. There was a reason no one else bought it, because it was too expensive. Pure diamonds and pure sliver. This by far was the best gift ever!

Austin and I ended up dancing the night away. By then I was developing a crush towards him.

At the end of the night my feet were killing me... but it was worth it.

* * *

By the start of the new year, my parents were officially and legally divorced. And it hurt my heart like hell. Austin was always there to comfort me when I had emotional break downs. And by now I had a huge, major crush on him. But he failed to notice. Trish came and so did Dez, they came and told me, repeatedly and constantly that Austin was in love with me.

I never believed them. At times I thought in depth about it, but he was Austin Moon, the Austin Moon, he could have any girl in the world, why would he want me?

Then in early summer, I mustered up the courage to tell him how I feel. I mean why would Dez and Trish lie about this. They're my best friends.

I walk to the Broadway where I saw him. But he wasn't alone. He was with a girl. A girl with strawberry blonde hair with blue highlights and with the skimpiest outfit ever. One glance at them being all lovely dovey and I was sick in my stomach. And the kiss, full on the lips I might say, broke my heart all over again.

I started to tear up when he saw me. He did try chasing after me but I ran.

Then he got a recording contract to go to L.A. Even though I was still angry at him, for a reason I myself do not know, I still wanted the best for him. All of us urged him to go. But he stayed. He said to me that we're a team. And life wouldn't be the same without me. Of course after his speech made my heart melt and forgive him. Then we were back to Austin and Ally, the best friends and partners who would last forever. The only thing that I wanted to change was the friends part. I wanted to be more than friends.

* * *

Then one night it all changed. A couple nights after he declined the offer to L.A. We were at my house watching movies. There was this one movie about a girl who was desperately in love with a boy and the boy with the girl. They both didn't know that in fact they were both in love with each other. Then they went on a roadtrip and in that trip, relationships were formed and life was given hope for each one of them.

Austin stopped the movie after the kiss. I asked him why. He just kissed me to shut me up. Next thing I knew, we were on my bed and I was ready to give up my virginity.

The next morning, was the worst. I always wanted me and Austin to come together as a couple, but not as this. We got in a huge fight.

And three weeks later I received news that Austin was going to L.A. I was bumbed at first, but then realised that he never loved me.

Then I had weird craving and puking every morning. Then it hit me, we didn't use protection. And that was the day Austin was leaving.

I needed to go to the pharmacy. And guess what? There was one right opposite Austin's house. But it was the only close pharmacy. I had no choice, then I thought that Austin would on the flight by now.

But fate hated me as he was right outside the pharmacy when I was walking out. I remember him asking what was wrong since I never get sick. I said nothing and walked away. He caught up to me and we fought. When he grabbed my wrist, the test slipped out. I ran home leaving him alone and flustered. Of course he followed me back home and we made up and I took the test. In the 5 minute wait, he said he's not going to L.A, instead he's staying with me.

At first, I begged him to go. Told him I wanted him to go, but it showed on my face that I wanted him to stay. It was then decided that Austin would stay, and in that five minute wait, we became a couple. And as it turns out, I'm not pregnant.

* * *

I graduated. One problem, I got a scholarship to Oxford. Good right? Wrong, that would mean leaving my friends and family and most important, Austin.

After lots of convincing, Austin was okay with me staying in Miami with him. I said it was repay for making him stay with me instead of going to L.A.

My parents were hard to convince. They kicked me out for a while, saying they didn't want a daugther who chose boys over books. Then they called a couple days later begging me to come back.

I didn't want to. I had moved in with Austin. And it was the best. So, we bought a cute house. Five bedroom and three bathrooms. With a pool.

Yes, I know what you're thinking, where did we get the money? Well, I and so did Austin didn't go to collage. We took part-time collage courses on-line. We were also married. Did I forget to mention that?

We were Austin and Ally. We worked together and Austin was known throughout the world. We were celebrities, basically. I wrote the songs and he performed them. Dez directed videos and Trish managed.

Nothing was changed. Everything was perfect. Except for now...

Here I am recalling the past, while holding another stick in my hand. Expect this time, it was a pink plus sign. And I couldn't be any more happier.

I was of course, scared to tell Austin. We're only 20. He wanted kids by the time we would be 25. I know Austin would be happy. I wouldn't pout. He'd accept the fact we didn't use protection and now I'm pregnant. Everything would be fine

But, it's just that nervous feeling...

* * *

**Hi! So for now this is a one-shot. If you want it to be a multi-chapter review or PM me to let me know. Thanks for reading :)**

**And review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So happy Friday, I can't believe the year's almost over! It just flew by. And thanks to...**

**maddog1187 **

**bambiliz100**

**MercyandLove**

**bdawranglers**

**HussieHusky**

**And an amazing guest...**

**For convincing me to make it a multi- chapter**

**And I know I didn't recap her past events in full details... I'm sorry... it was kinda rushed, I know... I'm so sorry. But this is the end for recalling, from now it's about Ally's pregnancy and Austin suffering abuse thanks to her hormones.**

**Disclaimer: Lilly5603 does NOT own Austin & Ally or the characters used**

* * *

"Austin, honey, can you come home?" I asked him over the phone.

"Sure! Is something wrong?" he asked concerned

"I guess," I say not knowing if the news would be good or bad

"I'm on my way," he says. It sounds as though he's running out the studio. In the background I could hear Trish yelling at him. I sigh and hang up the phone.

The studio is only minutes away from the house, which means that I only have minutes to get myself ready to tell the truth.

I head to the kitchen and make pancakes, maybe it'll lighten up the mood. I hope so.

I barely have time to set the table before Austin barges in.

"What!? What happened? Is everything alright?!" he screamed

"I think you should sit," I say nervously

"Oh, boy. This sounds bad. You made pancakes and all for no reason," he said sitting down

"Austin, if I get fat, what would you do?" I ask pulling at loose thread on my skirt.

"What? Why would you get fat?" he asks pulling me on his lap

"I don't know... it could happen," I say playing with my hair and avoiding looking into his eyes. He holds my face up so I'm forced to look into them

"Did you really call me here to ask me what I'll do if you get fat?" he asked stroking my cheek, "What's really going on?" he asked

No turning back now..

"I don't think I'm ready to be a mother," I say my voice shaking

"What, what are you talking bout?" he asked. I take the test out of my pocket and hand it to him. He takes it with shaking hands and looks at it. His eyes widen in realization and he look at me.

"You-you're pregnant?" he asks his voice shaking now.

"Yeah," I croak out.

"This is awesome," he exclaims smiling

"What?" I ask, "You wanted to wait," I say

"It happened, there's nothing to change it. And we're married and happy. And this is not considered as a teenage pregnancy. And I'm happy! I'm gonna be a daddy!" he says, but screams the last part. And considering the fact I'm still on his lap

"I think I just lost hearing in on ear," I say joking.

"Okay back to the topic, why are you not ready to become a mother?" he asks his voice now soft

"I-I don't know, It's just this is still unplanned and we're still young. I'm scared. Part of me is excited to be a mother and the other half is telling me I'm not ready," I confess

"Ally, look at me," he says forcing me to look at him, "You are 100% ready to be a mother," he says

"I think so,"

"Don't fret, you'll see when the time comes," he reassures.

"I hope you're right," I say getting out of his lap

"What's wrong?" he asks getting up and following me

"It's just that my parents are so strict and Austin, this is considered as a teen pregnancy," I say

"Well, it's not like they can kick you out," he says

"But they can disown me," I point out

"They won't. And if they approved of us getting married at nineteen, why will this be any different

"Cause they kicked me out for not going to collage, and they still were cold about the wedding and the pregnancy, what if they don't want to part of their grandchild's life!" I exclaim

"What, no! And your parents are divorced, how is it a 'they'?"

"My dad calls my mom for parenting advice." I explain.

"Oh, and don't worry Ally, everything would be fine."

"You're right!" I say forcing myself to smile

"So, how far along are you?" he asks. I myself don't know

"I'm not sure, when did I start puking?" I asked

"You throw up in the morning?" he asks

"Yes. You would know if you weren't such a heavy sleeper," I scold

"Well, I do hear you, but when I go to get up... I just roll and fall asleep again!" he protests

"How is that possible?" I question

"Look, forget that. I'll be on alert now. And also, we have to call the doctor. When's a good time?" he asked becoming serious again.

"Um, let's see. Tomorrow I have to: do groceries, do a couple errands. I promised my dad I'll have lunch with him, something important he has to discuss, then I said I'll start a new song, then I have to wash my car...so how's tomorrow at five?" I ask

"Some full schedule," he muttered to himself,"And I think they'll be closed by then. Can you make time at three?" he asks.

"Um...can we make that half past three?" I asked. I don't know how long I'll take with my dad.

"Sure, do you want to call or should I?" he asks

"I'll call. Do you have a number?" I ask

"No. But my mom should." he suggests

"Then that means we're telling them now," I point out.

"I guess. I hope they're not mad. I know we're young... but I think we're ready for this," he says with confidence.

"I guess," I say going into his arms for a hug. "It'll be alright," he comforts while stroking my hair.

"Austin, will your parents freak?" I ask

"Not my mom, she'll be ecstatic. My dad, he might be a little disappointed." he admits.

"Why?" I ask

"Cause... he thought that the music industry was never a good thing. And now that you're carrying my child, he's gonna say something like, 'if you took over the family business, Ally would never be knocked up!'"

"At least you mom would be there," I say

"Yeah, so should I call them over and we tell them over dinner?" he asks

"Sure... what should we cook?" I ask

" 'we'?" he asks

"I'm not cooking by myself," I protest

"Fine,pa-"

"If dare say pancakes, I'll kick you hard where the sun does not shine" I warn

" I think I changed my mind, Chicken Stir-fry?" he asks

"Yes,"

"Can I eat the pancakes you made first?" he asks.

"Sure, you eat and I'll call them," I say as we made our way back to the dinning table. Austin immediately started devouring the pancakes while I took the phone out and dialled the number.

"Hi Mimi! Yes this is Ally, I was wondering if you guys can come over for dinner? We haven't seen you in forever... really?... Thanks. See you in a few...bye...tell him I said hi...bye."

"She said yes?" Austin asked, mouth filled with pancakes

"Yes, they'll be here in an hour and a half," I tell him

"That's great!" he said again, mouth filled with pancakes

I chuckle to myself, is our little girl or boy gonna like pancakes as much as his or her dad?

* * *

**So now a two-shot, I had uploaded it earlier, but somehow it got deleted. Sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I meant to update tis waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy y back but some…stuff happened. And well here now it is…**

Saturday 16th May was the day. The day that changed our lives. Austin and my life changed forever and we would never ever change it.

It was the day Jessica Sara Moon was born. I brought her into this crazy messed up world and let me tell you it wasn't easy.

Now my baby girl is all healthy and sleepy almost all the time. She seems so peaceful when she's asleep. I don't think I'll be ready for her when she grows up. There will be the pressure of school and her dealing with life and boys and boys then dating and did I mention boys?

I'm scared for my little girl, but I have lots of time to worry about that.

For now, let a child be a child.

Now, it's Jessica's first birthday. I could never be any happier. I bring out the cake and see her face brighten instantly.

"Look Jess, there's mommy! And what's she holding?" Austin cooed.

Jessica clapped her hands excitedly and the entire room awed.

* * *

_3 years later_

"Look I know you love pancakes, but anytime Jess smells pancakes she goes crazy!" I protest, Austin and I are deciding on breakfast. I'm perfectly fine with eggs and sausage but my dear honey bunny wants the pancakes. When does he not?

"Can you blame her? It runs in her blood!" he says

"Fine, I'm just not in the mood to argue over this," I say tiredly.

"Hey babe," Austin says stroking my cheek with his thumb, "this isn't a fight. Think of it as a friendly banter."

"Kay" I say

"PANCAKES!" we turn to the voice Jessica just said her first word!

"Jessica just spoke!" I scream out.

* * *

_9 years later_

Austin and I were sitting on the couch running through Jess' old photos when the phone rang.

Before I could get the chance to get even get up Jess runs in the room yelling "NO BODY GET IT!"

I smiled to myself, "I have a felling she's getting a call from a boy,"

"Oh no, not so soon!" Austin groaned.

* * *

**The End. Hope you enjoyed it. Follow me on twitter Lilly5603 OR effielovespink for more quotes and stuff, you what just follow me.**

**OH and review, follow and fav this story :)**


End file.
